Ella, la Primera
by Dubhesigrid
Summary: Neville demostró su valor en el DH ¿pero cómo empezó? Lo que no conocimos del Baile de Navidad y cómo influyó su pareja de baile. Respuesta a "Quiero un Fic Sobre..." para Nott Mordred y respuesta al misterio de los zapatos colgando. Leve NL/GW. Oneshot


_¡Hola! Esta es mi primera respuesta a un reto, y me he tirado a la piscina sin salvavidas. De Neville he escrito como personaje secundario, al igual que Ginny. Me gustan ambos, pero les tengo demasiado respeto, así que no sé qué tal habrá salido._

_Soy de experimentos raros cuando escribo. _

_1) Cronología: está completamente mezclada, totalmente premeditado. Generalmente doy algún tipo de dato que ayude a situar la acción, pero para quienes no tienen el canon como yo, metido en vena, parte el principio del Neville en el HP5, tras la batalla del Departamento de Misterios, y mezcla recuerdos y hechos del HP4 (el famoso Baile de Navidad), para terminar con Neville en el HP6, a punto de ir a Hogwarts en su 6º año._

_2) De forma muy sumergida, doy a entender algo: que Neville no es tan despistado como parece. Sino que tiene cosas en la cabeza, piensa, no es ningún chorlito. Y a veces olvida porque tiene presentes otras cosas, generalmente más importantes._

_Va para **Nott Mordred**, a quien le tomé la palabra en el reto "Quiero un Fic Sobre…" (Foro Weird Sisters)_

oOOooOOOooOOo

* * *

**Ella, la Primera**

_Luna: **"Y no sé quién eres tú."**_

_Neville: **"No soy nadie."**_

_Ginny: **"No, no es verdad."**_

_(Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix.)_

Cerró el baúl con cuidado y volvió a mirar su habitación con inseguridad, casi siempre se dejaba algo que su abuela tenía que enviarle por lechuza urgente. Cosas como los calcetines, la tinta para escribir o los guantes de invierno. Cosas que realmente eran importantes, pero Neville no olvidaba, Neville _priorizaba_. Y para él era prioritario y mucho más importante llevarse la foto de sus padres. O llevarse a _Trevor_. O un libro de notas para apuntar cosas como la polinización de las plantas que estaba observando.

El reloj. Casi se olvidaba el reloj.

Se lo ajustó en la muñeca y respiró aliviado al ver que todavía no se marchaban hacia King's Cross. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior y sacó con cuidado la varita reluciente que había comprado su abuela ese verano; Neville le había rogado a Harry que le lanzara a él los _Avada Kedavras_ que había fallado con la maldita Lestrange durante la batalla en el Ministerio. Al menos no sufriría las iras de su abuela si ya estaba muerto, su abuela, a la que imaginaba gritándole que sólo había conseguido tres TIMOs y que sería el próximo celador de Hogwarts, o que era más parecido a un squib que a un mago de verdad...

Pero se sorprendió cuando Augusta guardó el ejemplar de _El Profeta_ que hablaba (tan mal) de Harry, y que reportaba su pequeña aventura en el Departamento de Misterios.

"_Por fin te estás pareciendo a tu padre."_

Ése había sido el mejor cumplido que le había dedicado en su vida. De cualquier otra persona, habría sido tomado como un insulto, otro más.

La abuela le había dicho eso. Y que tendría una varita nueva para reemplazar la que rompió, la varita de Frank. Intocable, irrompible. Para la abuela, el hecho de reemplazar la varita con una nueva era como si él mismo reemplazara a su padre, sin dejar de ser Neville.

Y por primera vez sentía ganas de ir a Hogwarts de verdad. De ser parte de algo. De estar en el Ejército de Dumbledore. De luchar con Harry. De no limitarse a ganar puntos para Gryffindor, aunque por su parte fuesen casi todos de Herbología, sino ganar puntos para todo el mundo, _por el mundo mágico._

Es lo que hacía él.

Y es lo que habrían hecho sus padres. Pero no lo sabría nunca, y Neville hacía tiempo que había decidido que antes de Longbottom iba "Neville", era su propia persona, y era más que Frank, era también _Alice_. Y estaba orgulloso, y lo demostraría. Nadie lo sabe, nadie se habría dado cuenta.

O sí. _La primera chica._

oOOooOOOooOOo

"Eso es, tienes que poner las raíces de acónito con mucho cuidado... Ahí está bien, no pongas más." Hermione echó a continuación en el caldero unas hojas de menta. "Ahora apaga el fuego y deja que hierva con el calor que queda."

Neville hizo lo que le indicaba; se asomó al pequeño caldero y olfateó los vapores.

"Huele bastante mejor que la mía... era... repugnante."

Hermione rió sin dejar de vigilar la poción y su tono verde pálido.

"Sí, bueno, también tiene que ver el hecho de haber añadido menta."

"Aquí no pone que hay que usar menta." Respondió Neville vacilante, mirando el Libro de Pociones.

"No, claro que no, lo he añadido yo. Si al filtro para dormir le sirve, ¿por qué no a éste, que tiene que amodorrar como primer síntoma?"

Neville no comprendió muy bien la lógica que había tras las hojas de menta y la adormidera. No era ninguna sorpresa, Pociones y él eran absolutamente incompatibles. Él podía hacer crecer adormideras, germinar mentas. Pero su uso en Pociones era bien distinto. Apuntó los pasos que había seguido Hermione, pero estaba seguro que otra vez fallaría, no tenía ningún tipo de talento para eso. Además, Snape le intimidaba, se ponía más nervioso, y el único resultado era un rotundo desastre. Pero agradeció que Hermione hubiese aceptado darle clases particulares. No era la primera vez que ella le ayudaba, y Neville, famoso por su tendencia a olvidarse de las cosas, precisamente _no olvidaba_.

No olvidaba que esa chica de pelo espeso y aires de sabihonda, y ya vestida con el uniforme de Hogwarts, se había ofrecido a buscar a Trevor cuando lo perdió en su primer viaje en el _Hogwarts Express._ La que le sugirió (o más bien, ordenó) dividirse el tren para ir buscando eficazmente a la mascota perdida.

No olvidaba que esa chica estaba siempre histérica por los estudios, que tejía por las noches ¿posavasos?, ¿manteles? de lana para los elfos de Hogwarts, ni tampoco olvidaba que le ayudaba con paciencia y entusiasmo en la asignatura que más trabajo le costaba y la que más aborrecía.

Y no olvidaba que desde hacía varios días, Hermione ya no tenía los mismos dientes. Que cuando le sonreía al acertar en las pociones, esa sonrisa llamaba más la atención que antes.

"…no puedes dejar que se enfríe demasiado, mejor a temperatura ambiente…" Hermione se interrumpió. "¿Neville, me estás escuchando?"

Neville siguió mirándola pero volvió a la realidad. Y escuchó a la chica murmurar algo de su _clásica memoria_, mientras vertía con cuidado el caldero en una redoma.

"Agarra el embudo, o lo desparramaré todo…" comentó Hermione.

Él inmediatamente sostuvo el pequeño embudo metálico mientras Hermione vertía la poción y Neville supo que sería el momento. Le daba apuro, por supuesto, pero contaba ya con el _no_ de antemano, no perdía nada preguntándoselo.

"Hermione, no querrás ir conmigo al Baile de Navidad, ¿verdad?" preguntó con resignación, planteando la respuesta directamente como pregunta.

Hermione interrumpió el proceso y dejó el caldero con cuidado a un lado y agachó la cabeza, a modo de disculpa.

"Me encantaría, pero ya tengo pareja." Miró a Neville apenada. "De verdad, si me lo hubieras dicho antes habría ido encantada contigo."

Neville torció la boca tristemente. Hacía tiempo que se lo imaginaba. Ella iría con Ron, como si no lo supiera.

"No pasa nada. Ya iré con alguien."

oOOooOOOooOOo

No entendía por qué decían que pedirle a una chica ir a un baile era más difícil que enfrentarse a esos dragones. O incluso a Snape. Había cosas en la vida mucho más duras y más penosas que el hecho de ir a un estúpido baile.

"¿Estás loco, Neville? Lo difícil es encontrar el momento… mírala…" Ron señaló con el tenedor al grupo de Fleur, sus hermosos cabellos plateados reflejando la luz, toda ella luminosa, resplandeciente… maravillosa… Ron dejó inmediatamente su chuleta de cerdo y soltó el tenedor en pleno montoncito de puré de patata que tenía en su plato. El golpe hizo que salpicara en su túnica y en su pelo, pero no pareció darse cuenta.

"Ron…" dijo discretamente. "Tienes puré de…"

"¡Se lo tengo que pedir!" exclamó de inmediato.

"…patata… ¿qué?" Neville parpadeó confundido. Vale, sí, fama de despistado, de olvidadizo, pero esto ya le superaba. Siempre esa sensación de ir por detrás, pero simplemente porque era incapaz de entender las reacciones desmedidas de su amigo.

Aunque no fuera su estilo el gritar espontáneamente como Ron, comprendía también que sintiera eso por Fleur. No hacía falta mirarla para _sentir_ que era la chica más guapa que había visto en su vida.

"Fleur… ella… pareja…" murmuró soñador Ron, sin apartar la mirada de la rubia participante del Torneo, suspirando anhelante.

"Espera, ¿no vas a ir con Hermione?" preguntó totalmente despistado Neville.

Y se sintió herido. Hermione le había dicho que iba a ir con alguien, y sólo podía ser Ron. Hermione estaba siempre con Ron y Harry, y sabía perfectamente que Harry quería ir con esa chica de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang.

¿Le habría mentido?

"¿Hermione?" preguntó Ron alzando una ceja. Neville siguió con la misma perplejidad. Cualquiera diría que había preguntado _"¿no vas a ir con Pig?", "¿no vas a ir con Myrtle?", "¿no es tu pareja Fang?", "¿La señora Morris?", "¿El Calamar Gigante, Filch, tal vez?"…_

"Qué cosas tienes Neville…" y pareció que el hechizo de las veelas se rompió. De nuevo, imaginó que Ron estaba pensando que, para variar, _era él_ quien estaba en Babia, que no se enteraba de nada. "Hermione… dice… este chico…"

"Yo le he pedido a Hermione que sea mi pareja…" contestó en voz baja Neville, mirando su plato a medio terminar. "Se portó muy bien conmigo con las clases de Pociones, y me ha ayudado mucho siempre… Pero me dijo que ella va a ir con otro." añadió, sin atreverse a decirle que ese otro imaginaba que era Ron. Y éste empezó a reírse sonoramente.

"¡Qué buena excusa, Neville!. Pero eso te lo ha dicho porque no quería ir contigo, eso es todo…"

Neville no respondió, y tampoco tenía más ganas de cenar.

oOOooOOOooOOo

Abrió la caja que había recibido esa tarde, en la soledad del dormitorio que compartía desde hacía cuatro años con sus mejores amigos. Apartó el papel que envolvía la tela, y extrajo con cuidado la túnica negra y azul marino que tenía que lucir en el Baile de Navidad. Cogió una percha de su pequeño armario y puso con delicadeza el conjunto en él, dispuesto a colgarlo.

Estaba decepcionado. Hermione no iba a ir con Ron ni con Harry al Baile de Navidad, y él estaba seguro de que Hermione querría haber ido con alguno de ellos. Tal vez era eso… tal vez Hermione había decidido que si no iba con Harry o Ron, no iría con ninguno, porque ella sabía que Ron iba tras Fleur Delacour, y Harry no ocultaba (ni sabía) su admiración por Chang.

Se colgó, enganchándola del cuello de la camisa, la percha con la túnica. Y se miró en el espejo del armario y ver el aspecto que tenía. Encima de la brillante superficie, la foto de sus padres, sonriéndole y mirándose alternativamente. Era como si los tuviera delante.

Era como si le estuvieran diciendo que no importaba si Hermione no iba con él. Que no importaba en absoluto. El tenía que ir, tenía que divertirse, tenía que disfrutar. Sonrió a sus padres, no necesitaba ese Espejo de Oesed del que habló alguna vez Harry, para saber que estaban ahí, con él.

Miró hacia la caja y sacó los zapatos negros, brillantes, y sonrió con ilusión. Faltaba poco para el Baile de Navidad, y probablemente, Neville era el único de todo el Colegio que lo aguardaba con ganas, sin importarle grupos de admiradoras, veelas de mirada altiva, amigas demasiado fieles a sus amigos, o amigos demasiado pendientes de su propia imagen ante otros.

Puso los zapatos delante de sus pies, para comparar el conjunto entero, y ya tenía ganas de desgastarlos.

oOOooOOOooOOo

Los Longbottom no sienten el orgullo de la sangre como los Black o los Malfoy; sienten el orgullo de ser Longbottom. O al menos Augusta lo siente por toda la familia.

"Pero Augusta… deja al chico, si se pisa sus propios pies, no esperarás que se convierta ahora en un espigado repelente como el niño Malfoy… el otro día vi una escena de chillidos y pataleos en pleno Callejón Diagón, que hasta a su madre le abochornó, y parece que nada de lo que haga ese malcriado da vergüenza… en vez de ocho años que debe de tener el mocoso, parece que tiene…"

"Algie, deja de decir tonterías, siempre diciendo lo que se te pasa por la cabeza..." Augusta volvió a poner la aguja sobre el disco, y el gramófono de la sala de estar volvió a emitir una música que a Neville le sonó a la que habría usado en su propia boda. Neville ocultó una risita; generalmente su abuela solía espetar también lo que le venía en gana. "Ven aquí, Neville. Un Longbottom sabe perfectamente cómo comportarse en cualquier sitio."

El tío abuelo Algie emitió unas tosecillas que a Neville le sonaron ligeramente sospechosas, y Augusta se detuvo un momento, agitando la varita y deteniendo la aguja del gramófono.

"Algie, ¿debo recordarte quién lanzó a mi nieto hace dos semanas por una ventana?"

"Me pregunto de quién partió la idea." Contestó el tío Algie rascándose la sien e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, como si hablara más bien para sí mismo.

"Yo hice una sugerencia. Jamás habría lanzado a mi nieto por la ventana." Contestó con altivez, ignorando la ceja enarcada de su hermano. "Y lo que menos me iba a pensar es que iban a tomarme la palabra."

Neville se quedó de pie en medio del salón, alzando los ojos hacia el techo, como si así pudiera hacerse invisible o Desaparecerse para no escucharlos hablar de él como si no entendiera su idioma, o como si no estuviera delante. Fingió despiste y esperó pacientemente a que los ancianos terminaran su discusión.

"Sólo a ti se te ocurre… pareces un Crabbe…" repuso disgustada Augusta, yendo de vuelta hacia Neville, y arreglándose el cabello. Neville no dijo nada, pero sabía que su abuela estaba contenta, mucho más, cuando descubrió que el _efecto rebote_, y nunca mejor dicho por haber salido botando por la calle tras caer por la ventana, había sido un motivo de alegría en la familia. Tanto, que quería que diera clase como una distinguida familia mágica que eran, que aprendiera a desenvolverse en cualquier lugar, que no era menos que nadie.

"_Vamos, demostrar que no soy un squib. Que soy Longbottom y que debo seguir los pasos de papá."_

Dócilmente, dejó que su abuela moviera la varita y volvió a sonar la música anticuada. Nada que ver con los _Cuarenta Magníficos_ que Neville escuchaba por las tardes en la radio mágica.

"Eso es, Neville, hijo…" oyó decir al tío abuelo Algie. "Pero deja de mirarte los pies, tienes que mirar a tu pareja, y si es posible, y eso es de _Supera Expectativas_, tienes que mirarla _a los ojos_ y no realmente a su escot_…_ tú ya me entiendes…" añadió entre risas.

"¡Algie!" gritó Augusta, a modo de reproche.

oOOooOOOooOOo

Se levantó temprano para ir a desayunar. No sabía bien el motivo en realidad. El hecho de que Hermione tuviera pareja o no la tuviera era como si no fuera ya importante para él; se había fijado en ella, en su amabilidad hacia él, en su generosidad y en su determinación. Pero también era así con _Crookshanks_, y también con los elfos de Hogwarts.

Más que sentirse humillado, prefería sentirse feliz por ella. Hermione se comportaba de forma coherente con todo el mundo, y a él le trataba igual de bien que a su mascota, o a sus mejores amigos.

Pero seguía sin pareja.

Y él quería ir a bailar.

"Buenos días Neville."

"Buenos días, Ginny."

La chica estaba bajando las escaleras y miró alrededor de la Sala Común.

"Uh… ¿has visto a Ron… y a… Harry?" añadió, ruborizándose.

Neville miró un momento la escalera a la que los chicos no tenían acceso, dudando qué responder. Sabía, como lo sabía todo el mundo, que Ginny estaba interesada en Harry, como quienes intentan ocultar un secreto, y resulta que sólo falta que se publique en _El Profeta_. ¿Qué podía decirle, que Harry estaba ansioso y desesperado por ir con la de Ravenclaw? ¿Que se había quedado despierto murmurando sobre Cho Chang?

"Uh… Neville, ¿estás ahí?" preguntó bromeando la chica.

"No… hum… Harry está durmiendo todavía. Y Ron, también." Añadió rápidamente.

"Ah… de acuerdo." Contestó Ginny decepcionada. "¿Sabes si van a ir con alguien al Baile?. Es que bueno… me preguntaba si Hermione va con ellos…"

Neville sintió un súbito interés en sus zapatos y volvió a dudar. Claro que tenían intención de ir con alguien al baile.

"Hermione no va con ellos."

"¿No?" preguntó Ginny sorprendida. "¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé." Contestó encogiéndose de hombros Neville. "Se lo pedí y me dijo que tenía pareja."

Ginny pareció entornar los ojos y frunció el ceño. A continuación, pareció que se daba cuenta de algo curioso o muy peculiar.

"Le pedí que fuera conmigo, y eso me dijo ella." Continuó en voz baja Neville. "Tal vez fue una excusa para no venir conmigo."

"No lo creo." Contestó Ginny sonriéndole con la misma expresión decepcionada. "Si te ha dicho que tiene pareja, es que la tiene."

La chica miró su reloj y suspiró. Neville abrió la boca, pero ella se adelantó.

"Bajo a desayunar. Hasta luego, Neville. Y si ves a Hermione... dile que tiene que contarme algo, ¿lo harás?"

Neville asintió despacio, intuyendo que Ginny quería saber más sobre el misterioso acompañante de Hermione. Pero vagamente memorizó el recado; se había quedado con la idea turbadora, de que Ginny confiaba en su memoria, y que le podría dar el recado a Hermione. Nunca nadie había confiado en él para hacer eso.

oOOooOOOooOOo

En el almuerzo, Neville observó más detenidamente las reacciones de la menor de los Weasley. Sentada delante de Ron, y a la derecha de Hermione, parecía que no quería levantar la vista de los guisantes con bacon que había en su plato; le parecía que estaba contándolos y todo. Cuando Ron se dio por saciado, se levantó para ir a clase, y Hermione terminó rápidamente su zumo de calabaza y salió del Comedor para ir a entregar un libro en la biblioteca antes de entrar en clase.

"Harry…" dijo ella en voz baja.

"Hum…" dijo Harry sin mirar, echándose más zumo en su vaso y bebiendo para ayudarle a tragar.

"¿Tienes pa…?"

Neville vio que Harry dejó el vaso y miró directamente a Ginny a los ojos. Ella se mordió el labio y enrojeció.

"…pa-pan…?. ¿Tienes pan?"

"Claro…"

Harry parpadeó un poco desconcertado, y le alargó el cesto de pan a Ginny. Ella tomó un trozo y volvió a mirar su plato. Escuchó a sus espaldas unas risitas y Neville suspiró. Entre los villancicos de las armaduras, las chirigotas de mal gusto de Peeves, y las risitas de las chicas, tenía ganas incluso de ir a dar unas clases de Pociones. Por lo menos allí todo el mundo estaba tieso y sin la sensación de estar haciendo el estúpido. Se dio la vuelta, y vio el corrillo de amigas de Cho riéndose ante algo que ella les estaba contando.

Vale, era guapa, y era popular. Pero Neville jamás saldría con alguna de esas chicas. No sabía comportarse con chicas que sólo se reían cada tres palabras de cosas que no comprendía. Se volvió hacia su plato, cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry miraba fijamente el grupo y se excusaba para salir del Comedor.

Y Ginny seguía a Harry con la mirada, y volvía a mirar su plato, abatida.

"¿Y tú, Ginny?. ¿Irás al baile?"

Ginny miró a Neville con el rostro triste. Supo que había mirado de soslayo hacia donde Harry se había marchado, y esbozó una mueca melancólica.

"Soy de tercero." Dijo simplemente, como si eso explicara todo.

"Pero tienes tres hermanos en el colegio. Yo si tuviera una hermana que no pudiera ir al baile, y que quisiera ir, se lo pediría antes que a ninguna."

"Se nota que no tienes hermanos, Neville." Dijo ella en voz baja. "Si eres la hermana pequeña de seis hermanos, nunca te toman en cuenta. Te tienen como a alguien o demasiado frágil, o demasiado irrelevante. Sin tomarte en cuenta ni lo que opinas, ni lo que quieres."

Neville sonrió con una mueca amarga.

"Entonces no hace falta tener hermanos para sentirse así."

Ginny frunció el ceño. Y comprendió.

"¿Quieres ir al baile?" preguntó Neville sencillamente, sin florituras ni adornos.

"Sí que quiero."

"Si no te avergüenza, me gustaría ir contigo al baile." Dijo sin pensar el joven Gryffindor.

Neville no había esperado tres cosas. Una, que pedirle la cita fuera tan sencillo y que no hubiese hecho falta premeditarlo. Dos, que tenía que salir su humildad primero, ser él quien le pidiera a ella, y no al revés. Y tres, que hubiera sido tan natural la sonrisa de Ginny.

Ni tan bonita.

oOOooOOOooOOo

En el Baile, Neville olvidó completamente todas las tonterías que todos habían podido hacer antes. Cuando sonaron las primeras notas, y Harry salió a bailar con Parvati, y vio a Hermione sonriente de pareja de Viktor Krum, sintió ganas de ser también uno de los representantes de Hogwarts.

No porque fuera el Torneo de los Tres Magos, aunque a la abuela le habría encantado que hubiese salido elegido, y además, campeón. No, se habría unido tan sólo porque sería el momento en el que bailaría con sus amigos, y tuvo unos deseos enormes de estar ahí, con ellos.

A su lado, Ginny miraba con una expresión peculiar el baile de Harry. Neville miró de reojo a su compañera, y comprendió lo que era imposible de ocultar: que Harry había preferido a Parvati, con quien ni siquiera congeniaba del todo, antes que con ella.

La eterna hermana pequeña.

Y se dio cuenta de que no la invitó en calidad de hermana. Y comprendió que el tío abuelo Algie tenía razón, había que mirar a los ojos a la pareja, y no el ligero escote del vestido de color oro viejo de Ginny. Antes incluso de que Dumbledore sacara a Madame Maxime, Neville había tirado del brazo de su pareja para entrar en la pista.

No recordaba que hubiese pisado tantas veces a su abuela cuando ensayaban. Pero tal vez tenía que ver que sus pies eran más grandes, que esta vez _él_ era el más alto, y que era _él_ quien tenía que llevar, y no la arrolladora Augusta. Y que desconcertaba tener una pareja que no fuese, de hecho, _la abuela._

"Perdón." Murmuró por enésima vez cuando volvió a rozar los pies de Ginny. Pero ella sonrió, y vio que Ginny no tenía la mirada triste de las últimas semanas, la mirada de quien está anhelando que el chico de sus sueños le ofrezca ser su pareja. Era casi como si estuviera bailando _ya_ con el chico de sus sueños, algo que a Neville le resultaba totalmente imposible de creer.

"No te preocupes. Seguro que acabo con los zapatos colgando del cuello." Dijo ella sonriente. "Odio los tacones. No estoy acostumbrada."

La noche dio paso a un concierto mucho más interesante, menos formal que el anterior vals y los que le siguieron. Ahí es cuando pudo saltar, pudo reír y pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, había también hueco para la alegría. Y comprobó, sobre todo, que no echaba de menos a Hermione.

Vio que Ginny bailaba con gracia y estilo la música movida de los Weird Sisters. Que Michael Corner se acercaba a ella y ella se zafaba con estilo, sin ninguna necesidad de sangre veela. Que alguna vez que otra, George le había dado un golpe en el hombro a Michael cuando trataba de acercarse demasiado a su hermanita.

Acalorada, riendo, llegó hacia Neville y le indicó que fueran hacia la mesa de las bebidas.

"Nada de whisky de fuego." Susurró Fred a su oído, tirando de la mano de Angelina, y ésta más pendiente de las risas que se estaba echando con Katie Bell. "Pero un poco de hidromiel está permitido."

Neville miró a sus tres compañeros de Casa yendo hacia la pista y acoplándose a George y Alicia, y algunas estudiantes de Beauxbatons. ¿Eso había sido un permiso?

Ginny le guiñó un ojo y le tendió un vaso de hidromiel.

"¿De dónde lo has sacado?"

"Ssssh…" contestó ella. "Mientras Fred te lo decía, Lee me ha dado esto de estrangis." Ginny miró alrededor y sacó de la espalda una botella de hidromiel de las que había visto en _Las Tres Escobas_; ella brindó y lo bebió de una sola vez. "Por nosotros."

oOOooOOOooOOo

Hacía tiempo que las parejas habían empezado a retirarse. Neville creyó oír algunas discusiones de Hermione, Harry y Ron, pero no les prestaba atención. Dejó que Ginny apoyara la cabeza en su pecho, y se percató de que encajaban a la perfección, él más alto, ella más pequeña, y que estaba cómodo, que no tenía miedo de las miradas iracundas de sus cuatro hermanos allí presentes.

O más bien, _ausentes_. Ahora no había rastro de Percy, a quien creyó oír algo acerca del grosor de los culos de caldero varias veces durante la noche, y algo de ser el asistente personal de ese Crouch… Fred y Angelina parecía que habían escogido algún lugar más íntimo, teniendo en cuenta que entre baile y baile espectacular, habían tenido algunos momentos muy pasionales.

O George, que se había ido con sus compañeros de Quidditch. Y Ron, que parecía haber pasado la peor noche de su vida por culpa de Viktor Krum.

Mejor dicho, culpa suya. No podía entender cómo no había visto que Hermione era, efectivamente, una chica. Que no tenía los dientes grandes como antes. Era curioso cómo los que tenían fama de ser más cortos, como Krum y él mismo, sí se habían dado cuenta de que Hermione era, eso, _una chica._

Apoyó la cabeza con cuidado en el hombro de Ginny, temiendo que ella se apartara de él y le lanzara uno de esos mocomurciélago que le había visto practicar con bastante eficacia a solas en la Sala Común. Pero Ginny simplemente exhaló un suspiro satisfecho, y siguieron meciéndose por la música.

Tan distinta de la de Augusta. Era suya, esta vez. Y entre el olor floral del cabello de Ginny, vio en la sala del fondo otra pareja, Ernie sostenía en brazos a Hannah, y ella era la que tenía la cabeza en el hombro de él. Llevaba el pelo rubio suelto y las puntas las había rizado. Y por un momento, Hannah sonrió a Neville, y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Estaban ambos felices; y sintió de nuevo el olor floral del cabello de Ginny. Giró la cabeza y sus labios se tocaron. Vacilantes, y extraños, el primer beso de los dos. Sólo dejó que se tocaran, que se sintieran, ni siquiera sabía dónde tenía las manos puestas, si en un lugar decente o iba camino de ganarse un bofetón.

Seguían en la cintura. Y Ginny sonrió a Neville cuando se apartaron.

"Tengo los tacones que me están matando..." Susurró ella. Apartó un brazo del hombro de Neville, y se quitó los zapatos por los talones, colgándolos de las cintas en el cuello.

Neville sonrió, y se quitó los suyos, imitando el gesto de dejarlos atados de sus cordones sobre los hombros. Ginny se rió y le tomó de la mano, para salir de la sala del baile.

oOOooOOOooOOo

No sabía ni qué hora era; sabía que había pasado la mejor noche de su vida, que había acabado entre unas estanterías besando a la hermana de su mejor amigo, y que no había sido casualidad ni habían buscado consuelo el uno en el otro. Habían logrado azuzar a Peeves contra Snape, para que así no los encontrara. Que ambos sabían que había sido especial, había sido suyo y compartido, al margen de hermanos posesivos, amores imposibles o vasos extra de hidromiel.

"Llevas mis zapatos sobre los hombros." Susurró Ginny a los pies de las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicas.

"Y tú los míos." Contestó él.

Ella no perdió la sonrisa, y se quitó los zapatos negros y tomó los pequeños zapatos de fiesta de segunda mano, y se los puso a modo de collar.

"Me lo he pasado muy bien."

Ginny asintió.

"Gracias, Neville. Ahora veo que… el mundo no empieza ni acaba en Harry Potter." Subió las escaleras y unos peldaños más arriba, volvió a mirar hacia Neville. "Feliz Navidad."

"Feliz Navidad, Ginny."

Y subio bailando las escaleras en dirección a su dormitorio, sin importarle lo que pensaran de él, el patoso de Longbottom con los zapatos colgados del cuello. Tendría que ver la cara de Harry, y lo que se había perdido esa noche y había ganado él.

oOOooOOOooOOo

Se detuvo delante del Hogwarts Express con una expresión tranquila y sosegada. Introdujo la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo dos cosas.

Un pequeño envoltorio de chicles.

Un galeón falso cuyo canto comprobaba de vez en cuando, casi como un ritual.

Un recorte de _El Profeta_ con la imagen de una bruja en busca y captura, de cabellos oscuros y revueltos, párpados caídos y labios finos, burlones y despreciativos. Escuchó a los lejos las risas de los alumnos, y vio los abrazos de padres a sus hijos.

Alzó la cabeza con orgullo; hacía unos pocos meses que Lestrange había escapado, pero tenía una certeza. La próxima vez que se vieran, las cosas serían muy distintas. Ella había esperado más de trece años en Azkaban, pero él había esperado _toda su vida._

Vio de refilón una cabellera rubia que se acercaba con un caminar tranquilo, sólo propio de Luna. Y también sintió el grupo de Harry, con Ginny. Fijó su mirada hacia ese grupo y la sonrió. De todos, a ella, _la primera._

**oOOooOOOooOOo**

* * *

_Antes de la publicación del Cáliz de Fuego, JKR hizo unas declaraciones en las que decía que los personajes irían al Baile de Navidad con "Mr. Wrong", es decir, con la pareja equivocada, y así resultó, claro. Una pena, porque Ginny y Neville hacen una pareja interesante, a raíz de este baile. He tomado esa referencia en cuenta, pero también quería poner por qué habrían sido perfectos._

_Quería imaginar que pudo haber algo más entre ellos… pero me parece improbable una escena de sexo en un armario de escobas, porque tienen sólo 13 y 14 años, y eso que hablar de 1994 no es como hablar de 1924, pero vamos, es el Reino Unido, no Nigeria, ya me entendéis. Por muy precoces que sean, no concibo esa escena, lo siento._

_Finalmente, Ginny cambió su actitud cuando empezó a salir con Michael Corner, a quien conoció en el Baile de Navidad. Creo que es compatible con el consejo que le dio Hermione, de comportarse como ella misma, y no de forma antinatural como venía haciendo con Harry, y así fue. Sólo así Harry se fijaría en ella. Por eso, me gusta pensar que quien inició todo fue Neville, y por eso el guiño a los recuerdos que le envía en el Epílogo del DH como profesor de Herbología._

_Si hubiesen tenido unos añitos más, esos recuerdos habrían sido muy, muy sospechosos XD como sugirió Nott Mordred._

_Finalmente, quise hacer esto para mostrar los primeros pasos de ese personaje que se salió en el DH. No fue flor de un día, ni se despertó con el papel de "héroe". Siempre lo fue, y siempre estuvo ahí._

_Nottie, espero que esta reconstrucción de los hechos te gustara. Ya sabes, soy de canon, y me ciño siempre al canon XD Al resto, espero que os encajara bien._

_Hasta pronto y gracias por leer._

_Sig.-_


End file.
